


Braindance

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: A gift from V to Judy
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Braindance

V留言：听说你忍受低质量的超梦原片很久了，希望你会喜欢这个:P

Judy坐在黑客椅上，脑侧插件伸出手脚，电极按压皮肤，白光扑动，虹膜上一片光彩流动，她懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，手指停在半空跳动。  
显示器哔哔作响，两秒倒数提示。  
二……一……  
基点延伸，世界建立，像素点缩小膨胀，网络扩张领土。顺滑，非常顺滑，她闭上眼，手指一挥，像翻过一页界面，神经蓦地落进另一具肉身里，网格消失，大团色彩奔涌，与声音一起填充空白。

这里是城外的公路，有着漫无边际的荒芜，风暴在长线上沸腾，遥远又奇幻。车载音乐狂放又狂野，从扬声器震出。风尘味，汽油味，香水味，Judy看到V将一条胳膊搭在车窗外，随着车身颠簸摇动，手掌上落满夜之城里罕见的阳光，像是一簇火焰。  
Judy习惯了这种超梦带来的被动感，安然地在她眼睛后面当一个乘客。  
V的墨镜消减阳光，将溜进车窗的风沙隔绝在眼睛之外，歧路司义眼减轻紫外线带来的重影，视野一片开阔。  
她还在哼曲，Judy笑了，是Only you  
“你好啊，Judy，我还没想过用这种方式跟你打招呼，”V的目光停留在防弹玻璃上，由于恶土那些废弃的扰频器影响视觉，Judy只能勉强从玻璃的反光上看到V的模样：除了墨镜，她还戴了个帽子，身上穿一件无袖摇滚背心，外面套了黑色的短打夹克，至于下半身，Judy能从紧实的感觉推断出：穿了皮裤。她听到声音继续响起，伴随着风的呼啸，“现在，我很想你。”

Judy暂停了超梦。  
所有的感受都停在轴上，而V一直都在往前看。她的大脑放得很空，几乎没有什么情绪波动，只有在提到自己的时候会微笑，萌发些甜蜜气息。  
恶土的天空缀在远端，那块像是被火焰彻底烧灼，云是灰烬，里面藏着扑烁的火星。  
Judy忽然发现她也在想她，想那个分享感受给自己的人，明明没有拍过超梦却还在生疏地进行着。  
那我对她有多了解呢？Judy想。知道她是一个职业雇佣兵，本应过着刀口舔血扬名立万的生活，却常常给自己发送一些风景照片，有海伍德，有沃森，有太平洋的过山车，还有恶土的广袤无垠。  
知道她和她一样，以自己的方式存在于这个世上。知道她在性爱时的放荡与狂野。知道她进入身体时的呻吟。知道她在事后会喝一杯咖啡，加一份奶……  
超梦继续播放，她再度回到了感觉中枢，回到了肉身，回到了清晰而明亮的感受之中。V心里充盈的情感承接了她的念头，以至于这位天才超梦编辑师一时间无法区分真实与虚拟。

V的目的地只有她自己知道，而这份意志却并没有明确地在脑海中回荡，Judy虽然能切身感受到她的所知所感所想，但也仍然无法预测她接下来的行为。  
Judy静静地窥探这一切，听着风吹过耳边，远处几声爆炸，车载音乐嘶吼呐喊，V的声音也混杂其中，丝毫不受影响，格外清晰也格外平静：“Judy，我知道你的艾芙琳，你的前田舞子，你的消防车，还有你的珍妮·查普曼，那么现在，你应该知道我的了。”  
她踩了刹车，面前是一轮红透脸庞的落日，轮胎滚起的灰尘飘荡在光线下。  
“简，就叫她简好了。”  
V下了车，恶土的风不断撕扯她的背心。  
这里是一处断崖，从崖上往下看，能看到几个鬼城横在贫瘠的土地上，无数风车屹立，像绞肉机，将肮脏绞成粉末，再悠悠飘向后方的城市。不远处还有火焰，像是篝火，但V没有看过去，只是漫不经心地扫视一圈，她从怀里摸出烟盒——艾芙琳的——那根烟夹在手上，半天过去，还是没有点火。  
她心里挺乱的。Judy能感受到那股接线乱成一团的情绪，她看着V的手臂举起来，义体纹路鲜明，烟头指向落日，浪漫地借火。  
“我和她都是巴克尔家族的，我从小就是流浪者，而她是中途加入。当初我们路过鬼城，对，就是我正看着的那些地方，它们就是鬼城。当时那里刚被夜游鬼袭击过，她是幸存者，唯一的幸存者。”  
“简是个漂亮又聪明的女孩，比我大一点，很亲近我，我也很亲近她，因为她身上总是香香的，和那些臭臭的男人们不一样。简会化妆，还教我，不止如此，她不管什么都会想到我，哪怕是我最后要脱离家族单干，她也跟着我。”  
V的嘴唇几乎没有张开，但话语仍在继续。  
“那时候我是幸福的。幸福，对，你也有过这样的经历吧，Judy，有人在乎，有人相爱，有人注视你，眼里只有你。我和她做了很多事情，劫持车队，帮跑运输，在枪林弹雨里接吻，在风暴来临前拥抱。那个时候，好像没有什么东西能阻拦我们，我很自由，但自由的代价十分昂贵，我们越快乐，最后也会越痛苦。”  
“流浪者是公司的眼中钉，至少在恶土上，能够令他们深恶痛疾。我和简袭击了不少公司的车队，尤其是生物科技，哼，因为我们离开家族的契机，就是那个傻逼族长向他们妥协。但奇怪的是，我们一直没有遭到后续的报复，我们仍在恶土快活，做理想世界里追风的英雄。”  
V从来没和我说过这些。Judy平静地想。我也没想过去问。我所了解的其实只是她展现给我的一面，除此之外的东西，要么她像这样告诉我——就像我告诉她舞子，要么我自己去发掘——就像她看过我的电子邮件。

“后来，”V还是将烟收回烟盒，“后来我们接了一笔军用科技的单子，跑运输，起初我不知道我们送的是啥，因为负责交涉的是简，她在这方面有天赋，如果换成我，谈砸的可能性一半以上。所以我主要负责开车，嗯，负责打工。”  
V摘下墨镜，合拢在手里。  
“你知道的，通常讲到这个时候，就会发生意外。没错，夜游鬼袭击了我们，车翻了，人活着，运输的货物从后备箱里跌出来，我看到了一个人，女的，还有气息，她的眼睛是红的，一转不转地盯着我。”  
Judy听到V深深地吸了一口气，手指插进了头发里。  
“我跟疯了一样质问简，问她到底接了什么傻逼单子，她起初还不愿告诉我，直到我一拳打了上去，她才说，这是军用科技的失败品，留在城里有风险，所以要运到恶土。我和她是约好不干这档子事的，她破了例，我不能接受。”  
“Judy，”她的声音变得有些虚无，像一团一团烟雾，“我小时候在巴克尔，看到族长亲自用手枪爆了我发小的头，我哭着问他为什么，你猜他说什么？他告诉我，公司的人在发小的脑子里植入了定位芯片，如果留着他，我们必死无疑。最后，他还留给我一个问题：是救大多数，还是救一个。”  
“军用科技的女孩看着我，简也看着我，手枪在简的手里，而女孩的命在我手里，因为简会听我的。但同时她告诉我另一个事实：这个女孩以后很可能会变成赛博精神病，如果活着，死的只会更多。”  
恶土的天空逐渐阴沉，所有的光芒都掩埋在起伏的土地下面。  
Judy感觉到胸腔里一片混沌，像是有什么在堵塞她的呼吸，不仅是她的，还有V的。  
如果换做是我。她感受到V的手臂在颤抖，思绪也在颤抖。我会……  
“我不许你换位思考，Judy，我知道你会这么做，但我不希望你面临这样痛苦的抉择。我……我，我啊，在当时，选择留下那个女孩的命，因为比起虚无缥缈的未来，我更愿意拯救眼前的，我能触碰到的生命。”  
“简最终也收回了手枪，但同时她跟我说了一句，不要后悔。”  
Judy屏住呼吸。  
“但我很快就后悔了。因为简死了，死在那个失控的女孩手下，最操蛋的是，她们两个一起死了，等我回去的时候，那里就只剩两具尸体了……还有一个活着的我。”

V坐在断崖边上，往夜空看，几线跳动的红光抽搐又平静，Judy眼皮一跳。  
“后来没多久我就遇到了杰克，那以后的事情你大概也都清楚。我将简埋葬在恶土某个鬼城里，就像你将艾芙琳埋葬在水底那样，我曾为此懊悔很久，但夜之城驱逐了我所有的罪恶。”  
“但我还是会忍不住往恶土跑，疏解压在身上的压力，免得被粉碎，就像今天，即便我仍然会感到痛苦，但也比麻木好。录超梦是我的一时兴起，因为我想和你分享这一切，当然，我也没有任何想要表达的观点，真要说一条，那就是我知道你的过去，你要是不知道我的，岂不是太亏了。”  
V指向夜空，夜空上的几粒光点在闪烁。  
“这里是唯一能看到星星的地方，西部看不到，夜之城里肯定也看不到，只有这里，所以我来了。”V呈一个大字仰躺在地上，眨着眼睛，“Judy，我真的很想带你来恶土兜风，但这里太危险了，我怕你会受伤，所以决定用这个方式记录下来，Braindance，你会喜欢的。”  
V，你有时候真的很像一个傻瓜。Judy循着她的手指往天上看，看每一颗星星的璀璨，看手指圈出的一块星星最多的天空，猛地一阵踢踏与欢呼，舞点与跃动，沸腾的情绪与情绪交融，难以抑制的欢喜冲破金属，一阵又一阵的狂欢在头脑里发涨。  
“Judy，我想带你来这里，是因为只有在这里，星光会洒在我们的身上，我们可以抬头看。”  
V的声音变得朦胧，然而一团火烧在心窝，一切又分外鲜明，Judy在这错乱的情绪里倒抽一口凉气，她的手在半空一握，像是要握住什么，却抓了空，心里蓦地擦出一片空白，里面立时充盈着V富余的情绪，她看到那只手臂在半空一挥，声音则在耳边响起：  
“Bye，我的姑娘，我们回头见。”


End file.
